The invention relates generally to mounting clips, and more particularly to printed circuit board mounting and grounding systems and clips therefor.
An object of the present invention is to provide in some embodiments thereof novel printed circuit board mounting systems and mounting clips therefor that overcome problems in and improve upon the prior art.
Another object of the invention is to provide in some embodiments thereof novel printed circuit board mounting systems and clips therefor that are economical.
Another object of the invention is to provide in some embodiments thereof novel printed circuit board mounting systems and clips therefor that electrically interconnect a printed circuit board and a conductive panel, for example to provide an electrical grounding.
Another object of the invention is to provide in some embodiments thereof novel printed circuit board mounting systems and clips therefor that provide a space, or stand-off, between a printed circuit board and a panel or other member to which it is fastened.
A further object of the invention is to provide in some embodiments thereof novel printed circuit board mounting clips that may be manufactured economically.
A further object of the invention is to provide in some embodiments thereof novel printed circuit board mounting clips that are formed unitarily.
Another object of the invention is to provide in some embodiments thereof novel printed circuit board mounting clips that are formed from a metal stamping.
It is also an object of the invention to provide in some embodiments thereof novel printed circuit board mounting clips that are conductive, while in other embodiments the mounting clips are non-conductive.
A more particular object of the invention is to provide in some embodiments thereof novel printed circuit board mounting clips comprising a body member having opposite end portions interconnected in spaced apart relation by a side wall portion, a printed circuit board fastening portion disposed on one end portion of the body member, and a plurality of resilient fingers protruding from the other end portion of the body member opposite the end portion thereof having the printed circuit board fastening portion, the plurality of fingers each having a distal end portion diverging radially outwardly from each other at non-perpendicular angles relative to the end portion of the body member.
Another more particular object of the invention is to provide in some embodiments thereof novel unitary printed circuit board mounting clips comprising a plurality of resilient fingers protruding from a first support end thereof, the plurality of fingers each having a generally axially aligned portion extending from the first support end and a distal end portion diverging outwardly from the other distal end portions at non-perpendicular angles relative to the first support end, opposite side walls extending from corresponding portions of the first support end, a second support end opposite the first support end, the second support end spaced apart from the first support end by the opposite side walls, the first and second support ends being generally parallel support surfaces, the second support end comprising first and second end portions each extending from a corresponding one of the opposite side walls, and a printed circuit board fastening portion disposed on the second support end.
Still another more particular object of the invention is to provide in some embodiments thereof novel printed circuit board mounting systems comprising a panel having an aperture, a mounting clip comprising a panel support end with a plurality of resilient fingers having corresponding end portions protruding radially outwardly from each other at non-perpendicular angles relative to the panel support end of the clip, the mounting clip having a circuit board support end spaced apart from the panel support end by an intermediate portion of the clip, the circuit board support end having a circuit board fastening portion, the plurality of fingers of the clip protruding through the panel aperture, the clip frictionally engaged with the panel.
These and other objects, aspects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more fully apparent upon careful consideration of the following Detailed Description of the Invention and the accompanying Drawings, which may be disproportionate for ease of understanding, wherein like structure and steps are referenced generally by corresponding numerals and indicators.